Consecuencias inesperadas
by cieloabierto
Summary: Universo alternativo. Ginny sufre unos agudos pinchazos mientras hace la prueba de resistencia en el instituto, y el único chico que se percata de ello es el culpable, a fin de cuentas, de todo.


_¡HOLAAAAA! En realidad este shot me ha quedado raro, no sé, no pretendía que fuese así, pero así ha salido. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me encanta escribir en mundos alternativos, sin poderes y sin demás cosas. Espero que os guste y sobre todo y lo más importante que disfrutéis leyendo! Un besito enorme!_

_PD: Obviamente nada me pertenece, bueno sí la historia sí, pero ya sabéis la imagen de los protagonistas y sus nombres y blablabla J.K ROWLING! 3_

* * *

Noté como un dolor me daba una punzada en el estómago, paré de correr, el casco izquierdo se soltó de mi oído y sin darme cuenta mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo. Un grito ahogado salió de mi. No entraba más aire en mis pulmones, noté muchísimo calor de repente.

- Ginny –oí como gritó mi nombre –¿qué te pasa?

- Aquí –presioné mi mano sobre mi estómago y grite otra vez.

- Eh, pequeña tranquila –la voz de Harry.

Era jueves, ocho y media de la mañana, estábamos haciendo una prueba de educación física y algo dentro de mi no iba bien, algo dentro de mi me había provocado un pinchazo tras otro, muy agudos.

Harry estaba allí, de rodillas, a mi lado, tranquilizándome. La profesora se acercó y fue lo último que vi. Después me desperté en la enfermería del instituto.

- Eso no es bueno, no me lo esperaba de vosotros dos –Lariete, la enfermera.

- Te prometo que no sé como ha pasado.

- Ya creo que sabes como ha pasado –dijo con tono de enfado.

- Pero… –me miro– ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté algo dormida.

- Te has desmayado mientras corrías –me explicó Harry.

- ¿Y por qué discutíais? –miré a la enfermera.

- Algo que Harry te contará en unos minutos cuando yo me vaya, le corresponde a él –me sonrió, acarició mi pelo y después se marchó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

- ¿Qué me tienes que decir? –le miré a los ojos. Esos ojos esmeralda que me habían enamorado hacía dos años.

- Es algo… –pausa– ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace un mes?

- ¿En mi casa? –tartamudeé por miedo y algo de vergüenza.

- Sí –atrapó mis manos entre las suyas– eso hizo que dentro de ti –cogió aire– crezca algo.

Mi mundo se congeló, no había tiempo, no había un objeto en aquella habitación que me resultase lo suficientemente entretenido, no pensaba, no era capaz de asimilar las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios, esos labios tan sensuales…

- No puede ser verdad –una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y él la apartó –nos protegimos –me abrazó– Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer? Solo tengo diecisiete.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No olvides que estamos juntos. Hablaré con mi padre, confío en él.

- La que no confía soy yo.

- Iremos a mi casa, y descansarás –dijo tajante.

Cuando fui replicarle entró Lariete, con el papel que justificaba mi salida del centro. Intenté decirle que no quería irme, pero sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me hizo entender que no debía abrir la boca de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, fuimos directamente a su dormitorio, no observé nada, iba mirando al suelo, no tenía fuerzas para encontrarme con la mirada de Lily, su madre.

- ¿Quieres un té? –me peguntó mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos.

- ¿Puede ser de frambuesa? –era mi favorito.

- Claro –me sonrió y en unos minutos estaba de vuelta con una taza en las manos– espero que no esté muy caliente –asentí con la cabeza mientras el se sentaba en la cama y cruzaba las piernas como un indio.

- No me lo puedo creer –dije en un tono de voz bajo.

- Lo siento, enana –siempre me llamaba así cuando yo más le necesitaba.

- ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi tía? –Tia Kate. Era la prima de mi padre, y el familiar más cercano que tuve a mi lado en el entierro de mis padres. Hacía tres años, un incendio hizo arder toda mi casa en llamas y mis padres murieron dentro. Odié haber ido al colegio aquel día, si me hubieses quedado dormida, estaría muerta con ellos y no lamentaría su perdida día tras días.

- Te acompañaré, lo haremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Dejé la taza de té en la mesita de noche y nos acostamos mirando ambos al techo, mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho, y estaba segura que me había olido el pelo, siempre lo hacía, decía que era único el olor que desprendía.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio y cerré los ojos, me imaginé al bebé que crecía dentro de mí, desde la enfermería no me había producido ningún pinchazo más, ya no me hacía daño, notaba o me imaginaba que notaba que algo se movía. Noté como mi cuerpo caía a un precipicio, solía tener esa sensación cuando soñaba y abrí los ojos precipitadamente.

Harry me estaba mirando, sentí frío y después muchísimo calor, insoportable, no lo podía controlar, quería que parase, necesitaba agua, eso era: agua fría, congelada.

- Eh, relájate –Harry se reincorporó e hizo que yo lo hiciese también.

- Tengo mucho calor, necesito frío –las lágrimas salían de mis ojos incontroladamente, no entendía porqué, pero lloraba.

- Te vas a dar una ducha.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño y recogió mi pelo en una coleta. Le pedí que se fuese, estaba embaraza no incapacitada. Me desvestí e intenté despejar mi cabeza mientras el agua corría sobre mi cabello. Salí enroscada en una toalla y me dirigí hacia su dormitorio. Sobre la cama había una camiseta suya y mi ropa interior, ni tan siquiera me pregunté como había llegado hasta allí mis prendas íntimas. Me senté en el suelo frío y él se sentó a mi lado.

- Mi padre viene de camino –echó uno de mis mechones suelto hacia atrás.

- Tengo miedo –susurré.

- Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

- Pero, nada sale bien. Estoy –pausa– embarazada, dentro de nueve meses nacerá un bebé y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Pase lo que pase, jamás olvides que te quiero, que cada segundo a tu lado sigue aquí grabado –tocó su cabeza– y que tal vez sea demasiado temprano pero nada me hace más feliz que eso –deslizó su mano por mi tripa y me entró un escalofrío.

No pude reprimirme, desde que me había desmayado no había ni tan siquiera rozado sus labios y lo necesitaba. Me arrastré un poco por le suelo para tenerle a mi alcance y deslicé mis manos por su nuca para después besarle. No quería alejarme de él, le necesitaba cerca, quería ir con él a cualquier lugar del mundo, no era capaz de imaginar un día sin verle sonreír o sin oírle pronunciar mi nombre.

Noté la mirada de alguien y me separé de aquel beso, aunque iba en contra de lo que quería. Miré hacia la puerta y vi a Lily.

- Tu padre ha llegado –no posó su vista ni un segundo en mí.

- Ginny, quédate aquí, prefiero hablarlo a solas con él –me dijo Harry.

- Está bien –agaché la cabeza, me levanté del suelo y me senté en la cama. Desvié la mirada y vi a Lily aún en la puerta.

- Quiero hablar contigo –nunca había sido una mala mujer conmigo, tampoco me había dicho una mala palabra ni tan siquiera una mirada de reproche, pero tampoco era agradable, simplemente indiferente, pero también era así con Harry. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y la posicionó para mirarme a la cara.

- Dime –le dije con una voz algo quebrada.

- Jamás te he dicho algo más que algún saludo o un monosílabo. Pero tengo mis motivos.

- ¿Me los vas a contar ahora? –pregunté, esperando que mi voz saliese de mi sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Claro, por eso estoy hablando contigo. Pues bien, tenía más o menos tu edad y me pasó algo parecido a ti, me quedé embarazada y por si te surge la duda, era de James. Intenté tener al bebé, el día del parto murió, era una niña. Después de nueve meses dentro de mi, quería tenerla, quería ver sus ojos, quería discutir con James su nombre, quería cuidarla durante dieciocho años y verla crecer sana y fuerte, sin embargo murió y eso destrozó mi vida por completo. Más tarde, llegó Harry, es el ojo derecho de su padre, pero jamás he sabido demostrarle todo el cariño que le tengo, porque tenía y aún tengo miedo de ilusionarme y que después muera –una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla cuando yo tenías las lágrimas a punto de salir también– Te cuento todo esto ahora porque no quiero que te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien, sé que podríamos haber tenido esta conversación hace más tiempo y así no habrías creído que no te aguanto y siento que sea ahora, aunque dentro de la gravedad del asunto, me alegro que haya sido tú. Cuando oigo a Harry hablar con James sobre ti, cuando os oigo reír… Sé que eres la indicada –me levanté y la abracé.

- Gracias.

- No me las des, me debes perdonar por haber sido así.

- Creo que te entiendo y ahora, siento miedo, ¿qué debo hacer?

- Solo te queda esperar a que James hable con Harry.

- ¿Pero qué va a hacer James?

- Simplemente dejarle claras las cosas a su hijo.

Nos dirigimos las dos hacia el salón, allí vi al chico de mi vida, el culpable de mis ataques de calor y de las punzadas en el estómago. Pero era el único chico que me entendía, el único que estuvo conmigo desde aquel mal día.

–_Flashback–_

Como cada día volvía a casa en autobús, pero ese día era realmente malo. La tía Kate no pasaría por casa en todo el fin de semana. Llovía, hacía frío y también era una fecha delicada para mi, hacía un año que mis padres habían fallecido. El autobús iba casi vacío y mi asiento de siempre estaba esperándome, pero le vi a él, sentado en la tercera fila.

- ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

- Sí, claro –apartó su mochila dejándome espacio.

- Es que no me quería sentar sola –le aclaré.

- No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gusta ir solo. Además, todos tenemos días malos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un mal día?

- Siempre estás escuchando música y sonriendo, y hoy has subido mirando al suelo y sin cascos.

- Después de la alegría, siempre viene la tristeza, lo solía decir mi madre.

- ¿Y qué provoca tu tristeza?

- La soledad –dije siendo mucho más sincera de lo que solía ser.

- Estás hablando conmigo, no estás sola.

- Cuando llegue a casa estaré sola.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Mis padres hace un año que no están entre nosotros, pasaron al otro lado.

- Lo siento –agachó la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, lo voy sobrellevando.

- ¿Con quién vives?

- Con mi tía Kate –el conductor me miró, era mi parada, pero no quería bajarme sola.

- Tienes que bajar –me dijo Harry.

- Baja conmigo –le rogué.

- Tengo que ir a casa.

- Después te pago el autobús de vuelta.

–_Fin–_

Desde aquel día no me había separado de él, al principio fuimos solo amigos, mejores amigos. Él se preocupaba por mi, evitaba cualquier tema relacionado con la muerte o con los adultos, siempre hablábamos del futuro o del presente, jamás del pasado. Llegó el primer beso entre canción y canción, el baile de graduación, y cada día a su lado se hacía un mundo.

Cualquier persona pensaría que estábamos locos, es más, recibimos muchísimas críticas por traer al mundo a James S, pero lo único que podíamos asegurar es que estábamos locos de amor el uno por el otro y eso era más que suficiente.


End file.
